The House
by Dragonscalesagain
Summary: Josh's priorities change


The House

Donna sat typing and wondering how she could touch type without the words apparently going anywhere near her brain, they seemed to pass from her eyes to her fingers without much help and left her brain free to wander. 'I've been doing this job too long' she thought ruefully. She was really fed up with life, the job was okay, but it was hardly taxing her anymore; her flat mate had moved out to live with her boyfriend leaving her with extra bills and a reminder of how awful her love life was; and to top it all Josh was still carrying on with Amy which meant for Donna less time with her best friend. Josh and Amy were not a good combination, well as far as Donna was concerned, firstly because they fought _all_ the time, secondly because Josh could be insufferably smug when he had gotten laid, and thirdly and most importantly because as far as Donna was concerned, Josh should be with her. After the break down of her last relationship, Donna confessed to herself the reasons why she failed with every other man… she was in love with Josh, it hadn't really come as a shock, really it was only a matter of admitting it. What was she to do? Perhaps if she just kept quiet and tried not to think about it, she might just fall out of love… no, she didn't believe it either.

Josh came purposely down the corridor toward the bullpen; he had made a decision and only hoped that Donna was around so he could ask her, he needed her to come to Connecticut with him that weekend, he needed her secretarial skills to sort out some stuff, he also wanted her to see his home, but he hadn't admitted that to himself, at least not consciously. If he had to wait he might just chicken out, for some reason he was nervous to ask her. Josh saw Donna typing at her desk; it was now or never, 'Donna, can you see me in my office?' It came out harsher than he intended.

Donna jumped at Josh's voice and tone. Oh god what had she done? Donna followed Josh reluctantly and was even more concerned when he shut the door. 'Have I done something wrong?'

'What…no' replied Josh confused 'No… sorry, I was a bit abrupt?' He hated seeing her look worried, it made his stomach twist. That was normal right, caring what your friends thought?

'Are you feeling okay Josh' Donna smiled, relieved, 'did you just apologise to me?'

'Yeah…um…look, I need to ask you something…I wanted to tell you before, but…'

'Oh my god you're getting married!' Donna's hand flew to her mouth, her heart stopping at the sheer horror of the thought.

'What? God no… no Donna, listen… Donna… focus' Josh turned her to face him and tried to catch her eye. Donna's head was lowered as she tried to get over the fright of the thought of Josh marrying Amy.

'Donna!' she looked up at him

'Sorry… I just…' she couldn't explain to him what she was feeling; she chose to not even try.

'I need to ask you a favour' Josh began, Donna looked at him and remained silent 'I need to go to the house in Connecticut, I haven't been for ages and I have some things to sort out for my Mom'

'Josh…' Donna thought he'd finally lost it 'Josh, what do you mean 'the house in Connecticut? Your mom sold it'.

'No… no she didn't, well she did sort of, I bought her place in Florida and she signed the old house over to me… I couldn't let it go. Despite everything that happened _before_ we moved there it is was a happy place for me and I hoped…' Josh paused and seemed to struggle with the next thought 'I hoped to perhaps bring up my own children there one day…so you see I had no choice.'

'Josh…' Donna whispered and put her hand on his shoulder, moved by vulnerability she saw in his eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and his tie was half undone, he looked about 8 with all the worry in his eyes.

'The thing is… will you come with me this weekend? Up to the house? Leo has okayed the time off, I have lots of paperwork to go through and you know how useless I am with it unless you're around' he smirked at her, and the atmosphere changed back to their usual banter.

'So… let me get this right' Donna begun, really she couldn't think of anything better than spending the whole weekend with Josh and getting out of Washington, but she wasn't about to let him know that. 'You want me to give up my weekend off, travel to your old home and do paperwork all weekend? You haven't sold me on it yet' Donna smiled at Josh; the banter was back for the first time in weeks.

'I'll make it worth your while… I'll buy you dinner!'

'In a restaurant? Not take out?'

'Yes'

'And I get next weekend off instead?'

'Donna… you know I can't promise that… I will try?' Josh looked at her pleadingly, eyebrows raised, big brown eyes staring directly at her blue ones.

'That will do'. Donna went to leave the office and then a thought struck her, she turned around to see Josh standing, shoulder's slumped as if he had just lost a fight,

'Why aren't you taking Amy?' Donna felt it better to grasp the nettle and just ask, scared the response would be, "I want to surprise her with it when we get married", or something like that.

Josh looked sheepish 'Um… I don't want her to know about it…' Donna's heart sank, she'd been right.

'Why do you want to surprise her?'

'What?' Josh looked confused for a second and then a look of understanding came over his face 'You think…? No! Donna, you realise it's not that serious between Amy and me, I… she…she's not the woman I intend to spend the rest of my life with?'

Josh was staring right in her eyes again and Donna felt her heart beat faster.

'Oh…I just thought, you seemed to be quite serious about her – you're still seeing her right?'

'Yeah… I am, but it's…' he shoved his hands in his pockets and leant against the desk 'She's never happy you know? Not unless I am not being myself… that can't be good can it?' Donna hardly knew what to say, Josh stood there with such a look of confusion on his face.

'No Josh… I doubt it' Donna replied, an uneasy silence fell between them.

'So…yeah, anyway, I don't really want her up at the house, I'd have to explain a load of things about my childhood that you already know and…'

'It's okay Josh, I understand, but I would prefer it if you told Amy where you were going and with whom, I know I would be pissed if my boyfriend went away for the weekend with another woman, without telling me'

'Your boyfriend…' Josh stuttered his heart leaping to his throat.

'My hypothetical boyfriend Josh, when would I have the time for a real one?' She joked. Josh breathed a sigh of relief and tried not to pay too much attention to the way he had reacted to Donna's potential boyfriend.

'So you'll come?'

'Yes I will'

'Good'

'Good' Donna turned and opened the door.

Josh sat wondering what the hell he was doing and when his relationship with Donna had got so awkward.

The house was everything Donna had expected, white weather-boarded with a grey roof and dark blue front door. The garden was in blossom and the house stood amongst it in all its colonial symmetry. Up the road was another version of the house, pink instead and across the street was a brick version. It seemed like a very nice place to live.

'Josh – it's beautiful, I can see why you didn't want to loose it' said Donna as she got out of the hire car. Josh looked at her and smiled, taking comfort in her reaction.

'Well, come on then, I better show you around' he picked up his and her case and made for the front door. Donna wasn't sure what to make of this version of Josh. Ever since he had picked her up to go to the airport that Friday morning he had been attentive but quiet. It was almost as if he was nervous, but she couldn't think why he would be.

The hall way was large with a staircase running up the side to a large open landing winding around three sides of the house. The floors were oak and the walls a pale cream and it was populated with some very old, but very charming furniture, an old battered arm chair, a coat stand and a mirror, everything was light and bright and welcoming. Josh dropped the bags down in the chair and went to take Donna's coat. Donna pulled away from him and looked at him strangely,

'Okay, that's it' she said 'What is going on with you? '

'What do you mean?' Josh looked confused.

'Picking up my bag, taking my coat, not to mention you haven't snarked at me for the whole journey, in fact you've been unusually quiet… are you okay?'

Josh smiled 'Yeah…' he then sighed with relief 'I've been on my best behaviour…I suppose it's because I still think of it as my parent's home, my childhood home, and it relaxes me a bit, reminds me to be polite' his eyes twinkled at her and Donna returned the smile. He was wearing a dark blue jumper and jeans – he looked irresistible, especially when he looked at her like that.

'Okay – well I'm not sure I like this version of you, I don't know how to handle 'polite and calm' Josh' she grinned back at him and took off her own coat hanging it on the stand.

Josh moved through to the living room, rapidly pointing out that is was the living room, then into a dinning room and a very well appointed kitchen.

'Wow – Josh, this is some house, it's a shame that no-one is living in it'

'I know, but it's only for a little while, I really want to come back here when…when it's all over, you know?' Donna watched Josh stare out of the French doors towards the garden as he said this and she was torn between the sweetness of sentiment and the hideous idea of him leaving Washington and their jobs and relationship ending. It broke her heart to think of it ending; she hadn't really thought about what to do next, she hoped she could go back to college.

'That's a nice thought, Josh' she said and smiled at him, he smiled back and they gazed at each other. After a second Josh seemed to come to himself and walked over to the fridge, opening it, Donna was shocked to see it full.

'How…' she looked at him confused

'I have a cleaner, well she is more of a house-keeper, not that there is much to keep at the moment. I rang her and asked her to stock up. You want to eat out tonight or tomorrow?' Josh looked up from inspecting a chicken that was sitting in the middle shelf.

'Ummm…' Donna looked around the kitchen; it was essentially her dream kitchen with a massive range on one side and all the fittings you could want. Suddenly she had the urge to cook. 'I'll cook tonight if that's okay, unless you wanted to?'

'No… that would be great, are you sure you want to cook?'

'Yeah, since Claire moved out I haven't cooked for anyone…I like it, I find it relaxing'.

'Cool!' Josh grinned at her

'Don't get used to it' glared Donna, but her heart wasn't in it, she knew she could happily get used to cooking for Josh, living with Josh, sleeping with Josh… uh – don't go there. 'So what have you got in there?' Donna peered in the fridge.

'Umm, chicken, tomatoes, you know… the usual stuff'.

'The usual stuff eh?' Donna had a quick check 'Okay, two options… Italian chicken and lemon, or Roast Chicken with all the trimmings?'

'You know how to cook both of those?' Josh smirked

'And a lot more besides' Donna smirked back at him 'One of my grandmother's was Italian, the other Irish, I had little choice but to learn how to cook, neither would take no for an answer'. Josh gazed at her, he couldn't remember the last time someone had cooked for him… well he could, but it had ended with Amy dropping his cell-phone in the stew, so he hadn't actually eaten anything. He felt his chest tighten and his heart beat faster, suddenly aware of Donna's body so close to him in the fridge's glow – what was going on with him?

'Josh - What do you want? Donna was staring at him strangely, her face turned so they were inches apart. Josh couldn't help but stare at the way her cheek-bones curved and this close how it matched the curve of her lips. He pulled himself together,

'Uhhh… roast?'

'Right.' she said 'now, you've shown me the ground floor and convinced me to cook, what about the bedrooms?'

This question sent another cloud of confusion through Josh's brain. The thought of Donna cooking and now Donna and a bedroom was more than he could take. He stood looking dumbfounded at her.

'Josh… are you okay?' Donna was looking at him oddly again.

'Yep…' he pulled himself together, 'I haven't shown you all of downstairs, there's the study too' he said making his way back towards the hall. On the other side of it he opened a door and led Donna into the cosiest room she had ever seen. It had a desk looking out of the window and two large armchairs arranged around an open fire place. All the walls were covered with book shelves and they in turn were covered with books and cds.

'Wow, it's my dream room' Donna declared as she moved to look at the titles on the spines of the books. She smiled at him 'You can just leave me here for the rest of my life, I'll be quite happy' she turned away from him and continued round the shelves. Josh just stared at her, watching her as she moved, wondering why he felt quite so content to have her here, why her 'rest of her life' comment had done nothing but make him happy, when usually that sort of sentiment had him running for the hills. She was wearing a moss green jumper and blue jeans, to Josh she looked as beautiful as she did in a taffeta gown, he couldn't help but stare at how perfect she was. He had never brought another girl back here, at least not since high school, never any of his college girl friends, not Mandy or Amy. With Donna he suddenly realised he had wanted her to see this part of him, wanted her to like the house. He was beginning to realise why it all mattered so much.

'Come on you,' he said grabbing her hand 'we'll be back here soon enough with all the paperwork we have to do, I better show you your room, and you can have a shower if you want.'

Josh led her up the stairs, still holding her hand, neither of them wanted to consider why they were holding hands, but neither of them wanted to let go either.

'You've got a choice, only two of the rooms are made up, my old room or my parent's old room, they're both en-suite, so uh…' Josh trailed off as the reached the top of the stairs; it was obvious that the rooms were on opposite sides of the landing.

'Josh, I can't decide that, you had better choose'

'Damn I hoped you would' he smiled at her again, brushing his thumb over her knuckles and making her shiver. 'Okay, I'll take my parent's room, I suppose it will end up being mine one day, you can have mine… as long as you promise not to peek at anything under the bed'

Donna cocked an eyebrow at him 'Well, now I will just have to look…'

'Donna!'

'Okay… I promise' she smiled at him, he continued to glare for a second and then turned and dragged her to the right.

'So you're in here' he said as he opened his old room. It had greeny-blue walls and white woodwork, much like his apartment, Donna thought. There was a big bed, a chest of draws, a TV on top and a beautiful wardrobe. Light streamed through the windows on two sides.

'Damn…' said Donna 'I was hoping for embarrassing teenage posters'

'What do you think is under the bed?' smiled Josh. 'Ummm, the bed has just been made up and there are towels and stuff in here…' he opened a door to his right and showed her the shower room. 'Is that okay?'

'Josh, it's lovely, thank you'.

He blushed slightly and turned 'I'll go and get your bag' he said and ran downstairs.

Josh was in turmoil, normally the house calmed him, but bringing Donna here had made things very confusing. He hadn't wanted to analyse why he wanted Donna with him this weekend. The paperwork he was sorting out was in actual fact his will and his mother's will. He also needed to check a few insurances he had running and look out some of the original paperwork for his trust fund. He wanted to check some of the rules, to see if there was anything he couldn't use it for. They had spent an hour that afternoon finding all the things he needed, sitting on the floor in the study. However, standing under the shower things were becoming very clear, it seemed his subconscious had got fed up with waiting for his conscious level to catch up and had made some decisions for itself. Standing in the shower he knew why he had brought Donna, he was pretty sure he felt more for her than friendship. This was a problem as he was officially still seeing Amy and he had no indication that Donna felt the same for him, after all she was still dating other people now and again. He let the water rush over him and considered his options and quickly realised he didn't have many. He had to do something about him and Donna; he had some calls to make.

Coming down the stairs he could smell the chicken cooking in the oven, he sauntered into the kitchen and stood watching Donna as she moved around cooking. She was peeling carrots and draining potatoes and seemed to be at home in the room.

'Everything okay' Josh asked and made her jump.

'Josh…god… you made me jump!' she glared at him 'Yes everything is fine, you mom had this kitchen really well organised.'

Josh just stood and smiled at her, he didn't try to ignore the feeling of contentment he felt having her in his house like this. 'Do you need any help?'

'No…I'm fine, but thanks for asking' she smiled at him.

'I'm just going to call Leo then… you know just to check' he pointed to the study as he said this and she nodded. He was going to call Leo, but not because he wanted to talk about work, at least not directly. He settled in one of the arm chairs with the phone and dialled.

'McGarry'

'Leo its Josh'

'I thought I told you not to ring this weekend – we all need a bit of family time Josh'

'I'm not ringing about work'

'Oh…' there was a pause, Leo knew Josh was sorting out a few personal things out, he knew all about the trust fund and the house, he had been a witness on Josh's father's will, but he had a feeling this wasn't about inheritance. '…what is it Josh?'

'Um…if I were to start something with…um… Donna… would there be, you know, a problem?' Josh stuttered

'Josh…is that why you took her with you this weekend?' Leo questioned

'Umm…no, at least not consciously, but since we've been here…god…Leo, she's all I can think of'.

Leo smiled into the phone, he had been waiting for the ball to drop, Josh and Donna as a couple was always going to happen, he was just grateful it wasn't before re-election. Knowing this didn't stop him from having a bit of fun with Josh though.

'Well Josh…' Leo hedged 'I'm not sure how CJ is going to handle this… can't you just wait another three years?' He held his breath.

Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'What? Wait…' Josh came to a realisation, he couldn't wait, he wouldn't wait 'No Leo, I can't' Josh steeled himself for Leo's angry reply.

'Okay then' Leo said matter-of-factly

'Okay?' Josh was confused

'Yes, Josh, go ahead – we've been waiting for you to catch up with the rest of us and realise what is in front of you for years'

Josh sat stunned 'Leo…I…how can you know I've only just worked it out myself' anger was beginning to build because Josh felt foolish.

'Josh…I've known you since you were born…' that was all the reply he gave and Josh had to accept it.

'Right…' Josh sat up, running his hand through his hair, back and forth. 'In that case Leo I'd better go, I have to phone Amy'

'Yes… I think you better had, look Josh don't worry about a thing, we've got it covered. Also take an extra day… I'll see you on Tuesday and you'd better have this sorted out by then.' Leo hung up.

Josh sat quietly for a second, looking out of the window, which looked out over several fruit trees in the side garden, they were all in blossom, pink and white, full of life and hope. Josh smiled to himself and picked up the phone again.

Donna was at an impasse in her cooking, there was nothing to do for half an hour, the potatoes were in, the vegetables chopped, the table in the kitchen laid ready. She got up and wandered towards the study to see if Josh had finished on the phone. The door was ajar and she could hear him talking. She was about to open the door when Josh's raised voice stopped her.

'It's not like that and you know it…Amy we can't go on like this…' he was cut off mid flow.

'No…I am not just running away when it gets hard…can you honestly say this is making either of us happy?' He paused and Donna dithered outside the door wondering if she could move away without making a sound.

'Do we even want the same things?' Donna heard him ask 'What do I want…well I thought I wanted the White House, but now I have it I'm not so sure'. He paused again and then replied 'That's where you're wrong, I want a lot more than that, you think you know me, but you really don't have a clue…' he was cut off again 'No Amy, you're wrong, maybe when I was in college, but that was 15 years ago, do you want the things you did then?' he paused to listen again, Donna still stood frozen 'Exactly. I want a family Amy and a home away from Washington, is that really part of your life plan… no.' Amy was obviously speaking again 'No…' Josh tried to butt in '…no, Amy, Donna has nothing to do with it…' behind the door Donna flinched as if she had been hit, but she could not move away. 'If by some miracle she decides she will put up with me, than I'll be the happiest man alive, but that has nothing to do with you and I and this…god, I don't even know if she feels the same…' he trailed off, and Donna wasn't sure if she was talking about her or some other woman, she couldn't believe it was her. 'How do you know?' she heard him ask 'Ha…' he laughed derisively '…not you too, Leo said the same thing' Josh's voice was less angry now. 'Look Amy, I'm sorry if you feel used, that was never my intention, I didn't start with you for any other reason than I wanted to, you're beautiful and smart and I thought we could work…' Josh stopped again as Amy obviously said something. 'Yeah, I know, I won't expect us to…yeah, see you around' and with that the conversation ended. Donna suddenly realised that is Josh came out of the study he would realise she had been eavesdropping. She quietly tip-toed back to the kitchen and sat nonchalantly at the table, pulling her book out of her bag on the counter, pretending to read, when really she was trying to work out what she had just heard.

That had gone a lot better than he expected, Josh slumped back in the chair and looked out of the window again. Had he really been such a fool as to not see what even his girlfriend had? Were he and Donna that obvious? He sighed, the phone calls had been the easy bit of the plan, the plan he had formed in the shower. Now came the difficult bit. As he walked into the kitchen he found Donna sat at the table reading.

'What are you reading?' he asked for want of something better, suddenly he felt nervous around her.

'The Rainbow by DH Lawrence'

'Oh…' Josh sat down and stared at her.

'What?' she looked up at him, trying to sound annoyed, but her heart was racing, she still wasn't sure if he had been talking about her.

'Nothing…' he said with a grin '…just looking'

She sighed and put her book down, trying to look annoyed at being disturbed, but the truth was she wasn't reading it.

'How long until we eat?' Josh asked.

'Five minutes, in fact you can help me dish up if you want and find me the dishwashing powder for the machine' she got up and moved towards the oven. Josh followed her and began to make himself useful – anything to make the butterflies in his stomach dissipate.

'That…' Josh began as he dropped his fork onto the plate '…was wonderful, in fact' he continued the glass of wine they had had with the meal taking his nerves away 'I think you should always cook for me, if you cooked for me I would never have to eat junk food and then you wouldn't have to worry about my heart and its healthiness!' He grinned at her.

'This is your plan is it?' Donna grinned back at him 'Are you going to install an oven in your office? Because I can't see me finding the time otherwise.'

'You can cook for me once we've left office'

'Oh, yep that's exactly where I see my life heading, being your skivvy for the rest of my life…not going to happen Josh' she felt slightly hurt that he seemed to only think of her in this 'assistanty' type way. Suddenly his face turned serious and he reached for her hand

'What do you want to do when we're finished?' he asked her quietly. The look in his eyes threw her; he seemed so serious and concerned

'Umm…I don't know, go back to college if I can afford it, I even thought about teaching, of course once I had a degree'

'So no time for cooking?' he teased, although he sounded slightly disappointed too.

'Well, maybe on special occasions...' she conceded smiling at him and catching his eyes. They stared at each other, excruciatingly aware of their held hands. Donna wondered if he could feel her pulse racing in her hand.

'Do you want to see the garden before it's completely dark?' Josh suggested

'Yeah, that would be nice' she smiled and once again Josh took her by the hand and led her.

The garden was mild and smelled of blossom, some of the night scented flowers were beginning to bloom and their scent mingled in the air.

'It's definitely a garden and not a yard' commented Donna as they wandered around hand in hand. As they approached the bottom of the garden she spotted a tree with a tyre swing and a tree-house.

'Was this yours?'

'Yeah, when I was young and carefree… what?' Donna looked puzzled but was smiling 'You think I was a nerd as a kid, don't you? You can't imagine me playing about in my tree-house, you think I was studying law books aged 8!' he accused.

'No…yes…okay, maybe I did…' Donna trailed off as she noticed the look he gave her.

'I was sporty and active Donna, I did as much running around as the next kid, I played baseball and I rowed and…' he stopped amazed at the smile she was giving him.

'That explains the shoulders!' she giggled, let go of his hand and went to sit on a little seat surrounded by willow trees. Josh followed her and stood near.

'My dad built that for my mum, so she had somewhere to sit and read out here in the summer – it's still growing, the willow needs to be cut back every so often'

'It's perfect' she smiled at him.

Josh was torn, he really wanted to sit down next to her and take her in his arms, but he knew she would slap him or something. As far as she was concerned he was still with Amy. He supposed that would be a good mis-conception to quash, but just as he was about to start to explain, Donna got up and begun walking back towards the house.

'It's a really lovely garden, Josh, maybe I can come out here tomorrow once we're done?' And with that she was gone, leaving Josh with his mouth open.

'Well good night' Donna said awkwardly as they stood at the top of the stairs.

'Night…sleep well' Josh was just as awkward. It all seemed so stilted when all he wanted to do was pulled Donna into his arms and kiss the life out of her. Donna turned away to go, but Josh stopped her by taking her arm.

'I just wanted to say… thanks for coming, and helping… I wouldn't…' he trailed off as Donna leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

'My pleasure' she whispered. She walked quickly to her door and shut it tight behind her.

Donna sat on her bed shaking, she couldn't believe she had kissed him on the cheek; half of her was amazed she had gone that far, the other half of her was questioning why she hadn't pulled him firmly towards her and kissed the life out of him. He had looked like he had wanted her to. Of course he didn't know that she knew about him and Amy, and kissing him might have let that cat out of the bag. She sighed and got up to get ready for bed. Five minutes later she was sitting in the middle of the bed trying to read again. The thought that this was Josh's bed was agitating her, she couldn't help but imagine him in it, she would quite like for them both to be in it. She lay back imagining him on top of her, how he would feel, the weight, the firmness of his touch. Suddenly Donna flushed from head to toe and a pulse began between her legs. She reached over and turned off the lights, settling back down and letting her hand wander lower. She knew she probably shouldn't be doing this in his bed, but that was half the turn on, she would have to be quiet and it would be her little secret.

Josh lay in bed gazing at the ceiling. He was cross with himself, they had spent a lovely evening watching TV and relaxing, he had had numerous chances to tell her about Amy, but he just hadn't. It hadn't helped that she had spent most of the night with her head in his lap on a pillow and now as he lay in the quiet of his room he imagined what it would be like if she had just turned her head ninety degrees…

It wasn't the first time he had had these thoughts about Donna, it wasn't the first time he had found his hand around his cock and thought of her in his head. It was the first time he could do it and not feel guilty.

At about 6am Donna woke suddenly, not knowing where she was for a second, then as realisation dawned, she sighed and snuggled back under the covers, however her bladder had other ideas. Donna shuffled to the bathroom, and once she was back found she was wide awake. Sighing, she decided to get up and make some coffee. Out on the landing all was quiet. The early morning light was seeping through the windows. Donna noticed the other two rooms she hadn't looked into yet and thought she might as well. The first room was another large bedroom, with a double bed, looking out over the garden. The second was smaller and painted pale yellow. Donna stepped into the room and looked around, a single bed in the middle and this time French doors leading out onto a Juliet balcony. It was perfect.

'It would make a good nursery' she said to herself.

'Yes it would' came Josh's voice from behind her making her start. She hadn't heard him at all, having been so caught up in the room.

'Josh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop, I wasn't…'

'Shhh…' don't worry about it he said coming to stand behind her 'You would have seen it anyway…' Josh stopped himself realising he had said too much.

'What do you mean?' Donna turned and looked at him.

'Nothing…just that… that I knew you would snoop around at some point' he grinned.

Donna slapped his arm and walked passed him and towards the stairs.

'No coffee for you!'

Josh stood and gave himself a moment, the reason she would have seen it is because in his head they were going to get married and have babies to fill the nursery. He just hadn't told her yet.

They spent the morning sorting out his trust fund paperwork. Donna, for the first time, realised how rich Josh was.

'I won't feel guilty the next time you buy me take-out' she joked and smiled at him. He didn't return the smile but just levelled an odd look at her.

'It's not for silly things… I buy you things because I want to, not because I can. This is for my future, you know that don't you, you don't think I'm some rich snob?'

Donna was taken aback by the tone of and worry in his voice. 'Of course Josh, I would never think that of you…' when this didn't shift his gaze she continued 'Josh, you are the least snobby person I know, you have had a very privileged upbringing, but never let anyone you meet know it. You've never treated me as anything but your equal which is more than I can say for Am…' Donna stopped herself just a little too late.

Josh frowned 'You were going to say Amy weren't you'. Donna looked down and Josh reached forward, place his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. 'Donna…'

'Yes…'

'She has nothing on you, you know, all her education and connections, she's half the woman you are' he gazed into her eyes with such sincerity Donna found she wanted to look away. The functioning part of her brain told her to use this opening to make him admit what she had heard on the phone the night before.

'Should you be saying those sorts of things about your girlfriend?' she asked

'She's not my girlfriend – I broke up with her last night.'

'Oh' was all Donna could say, she was not shocked by the content, she already knew, but the way he was looking at her as he said it left her speechless.

At that moment a pile of files she had precariously chosen to balance on the chair arm decided to come crashing to the ground and she leapt up to pick them up. The moment was broken.

Josh had said he wanted to run some errands in the afternoon, leaving Donna the time to read in the garden. Almost all the paperwork was sorted out; Josh said they would do the rest in the morning and that they should enjoy what was left of their weekend. Donna sat content on the willow seat reading her book and enjoying the early spring sunshine. After a little while the sound of voices filtered into her haven. Donna got up to investigate. She realised that Josh's garden backed onto the pink house's garden. As Donna looked over the hedge she saw a couple with a baby, wandering around. The woman looked up and noticed Donna and walked over to talk to her, babe on her hip

'Hi' said Donna

'Hi, I'm Sarah'

'Donna'

'Have you moved in?

'Oh…no, it's owned by my…' she was going to say boss, but that would sound weird '...friend, he lived here as a boy'

'Oh, I thought we might have new neighbour, we've only been here sixth months, since just before David here was born'

The baby was looking at Donna intently and suddenly reached to her as if he wanted to go to her.

'He's always doing this, especially when he sees someone with blonde hair – he's fascinated, do you want to hold him'

'Yeah, I'd loved to' Donna reached and David came into her arms willingly, immediately grabbing a fistful of hair. He had curly brown hair and big blue eyes that looked up wondrously to her.

'Aren't you a little angel' cooed Donna, the baby just giggled.

Josh had been out a couple of hours, he had been to the post office and a couple of other shops in town, he had been to the local bank and opened his bank box, he had phoned the airline and changed their flight for late on Monday. He'd wanted to keep his plans secret, wanted to surprise Donna, he hoped it wouldn't be an extra awkward day. As he came into the house he shouted for Donna and got no answer, this didn't worry him too much as she had said she was going to sit outside. He wandered into the kitchen and looked down the garden and his heart stopped. There in front of him stood his future. Donna was standing by the hedge talking to a woman over it, Donna holding a brown haired baby on her hip, giggling and gazing down at him. Josh couldn't breath, his heart leapt to his throat and he felt tears came to his eyes. Out there in his garden was everything he wanted. He had to do something about it. Taking a couple of steadying breaths he ventured out to join them.

'Donna' he called as he approached the women.

'Josh!' she smiled up at him 'This is Sarah, she lives next door, this is David' she motioned to the baby in her arms '…and he seems particularly fond of my hair' at this comment Josh noticed David's little fist wrapped tight around a lock of Donna's hair. 'He's got good taste' grinned Josh. David looked at him warily and then beamed.

'He seems to like you too' piped up Sarah. Josh turned from the mesmerizing site of Donna and the boy and took notice of Sarah.

'You live next door?'

'Yes we moved in about six month ago, we didn't think anyone lived here' she motioned to his house.

'Well, we don't, we live in Washington but I grew up here and bought it from my mom when she wanted to move to Florida. We've just come back to sort out some things.'

'Oh, well I hope you'll be here more often, Hank and I are the youngest around here. Hank's over there, he's a biomechanics engineer, I'm a college professor, at least when I'm not being a mom, in English.'

'Wow…' replied Josh, trying very hard to avoid the 'what do you do' question. He was saved by the baby who at that moment decided he was bored of Donna and wanted his mom.

'Oh dear' sighed Sarah, 'someone is grumpy, I suspect he wants his tea' She took the baby back from Donna 'it was nice to meet you, next time you're here we'll have to have dinner' she smiled at them both and Josh found himself agreeing.

Sarah wandered off towards her husband and Josh stood and looked at Donna.

'You looked good with the baby' he grinned at her.

'Getting broody Josh' she teased

'Maybe' he said and turned on his heel, leaving her open mouthed. 'Come on Donna, we have a restaurant to get to'.

The restaurant was small, and not nearly as trendy as most of the ones in Washington. Josh had chosen it because it was new, and although he had plenty of favourite haunts from his past he didn't want to go there and get recognised by some friend of his mom's. Tonight was about him and Donna and the future not the past. He had never been so nervous, and it wasn't as if he was planning to propose, well at least not marriage, he was going to make a proposal of sorts. He fidgeted with his napkin and waited for Donna to get back from the rest room. He _did_ have his grandmother's ring in his pocket, he'd got it from the bank this afternoon and was too afraid of loosing it to not have it about his person, it was a cornflower blue Ceylon sapphire surround by diamonds and was well over 100 years old. He would give it to Donna though… he knew that much. Donna re-appeared and sat down. She was wearing (ironically) a cornflower blue shirt dress, which fell to just above her knees, and contrasted against her skin tone, it also made her eyes almost glow. Josh was already having trouble staying focused, the dress wasn't helping. He took a hasty sip of wine.

Donna had never been so nervous in her life, and it wasn't even a date, it was just Josh. It was just Josh hadn't really been acting in his usual Josh way for most of the day and it had put her on edge. He had been attentive and flirty one minute and spaced out the next. She didn't know what to make of it. Sitting back down opposite him, she smiled slightly at the look he was giving her; he was obviously in one of his spaced moments. He was wearing a black shirt that did nothing but emphasis the brownness of his eyes… she was finding it very difficult to keep her hands off him.

'Josh, are you with me?' He took a sip of wine and then spoke,

'Yeah, sorry…look…' his heart was hammering in his chest; he had no idea how to start this conversation. 'We've known each other 6 years?' she nodded her head, 'In that time have you ever… have you ever thought about me as more than a friend?' This was the way to do it, put the pressure on her! Only she suddenly looked terrified 'Donna what I mean…' he ploughed on 'Donna…god, you know how bad I am at this sort of thing'. Suddenly it dawned on Donna what he was trying to say, and like a drowning woman she hung on to the idea and decided to give him some help.

'Josh it's me…, think of me as a misbehaving democrat congressman and get me to tow the line' she nodded encouragingly and raised her eyebrows.

Suddenly he smiled, when she put it like that, professing his love for her didn't seem that hard. 'Okay….'he thought for a moment, 'Okay I have a 5 point argument on why I think we should be together.' Donna's heart lurched at the mention of a 'them' she knew things were changing between them, but it had never been said out loud. Josh was still talking, she raced to catch up.

'Firstly, I really like spending time with you, and I think you like spending time with me, although you moan about it'

'I don't…'

'Ah…let me get this out and then you can argue with me if you want.' Josh glared at her over the table just as if she was an unruly member of the party. 'Secondly, you are the only person who keeps me together and keeps me sane; thirdly my mom loves you and she's usually right about these things' Donna looked down and blushed, but kept silent 'Fourthly, you are already my longest relationship, even friendship except for Sam, fifthly I love you…' he paused and looked straight into her eyes, 'I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself anymore and I don't know what I will do if you say no. So that is my argument.'

Donna looked at him, his face was totally open and his eyes were displaying the truth of what he had said. She smiled slightly,

'You're wrong' she said, looking him directly in the eye, he gulped and looked crestfallen.

'Oh… I'm sorry Donna I…'

'No, you had your say, let me have mine….firstly I don't like spending time with you, I _love_ spending time with you, you think I work all those late nights out of duty?' Josh shook his head slightly, still not quite understanding where this was going. 'Secondly, I am not the only person who keeps you sane, but I will concede I do help. Thirdly your mom is _always_ right about these things…' Donna paused for dramatic effect, warming up to the effect she was having on Josh 'Fourthly you are my best and longest friend too – so you were right about that. Fifthly… fifthly, you won't have to worry about me saying no… I love you too Josh, I love you.' The last words came out at a whisper and she reached her hand across the table to him as she said them. Her touch was electrifying to him, he felt his heart speed up and his whole body trembled. It had never been like this before. He heard himself say 'check please' to a passing waitress and continued staring at Donna.

He didn't kiss her in the restaurant, he didn't kiss her in the car, he didn't kiss her in his hallway, but took her hand and pulled her out into the garden. There standing on the lawn on which he played as a kid, he kissed Donna, slowly drawing her to him, cupping her face gently and then letting years and years of yearning and want flow from him to her. In reflection there was a fair amount of feeling come back his way. Donna's hands were on his neck and she pressed her body to his. After several minutes he pulled away and looked in her eyes. One kiss and he was lost for ever, he wasn't sure of how to put it into words. He opted for the traditional 'I love you' he whispered, she smiled at him and he carried on 'I love you and I want you for good, I want to build a life with you, I want you to live here with me, I want to make babies with you and have a use for the nursery, I want to cook for you every so often, so you remember why you should always do the cooking, I want to make friends with Sarah and Hank, I want all of this, and I've wanted it for longer than I realised, I've only just understood my feelings, but they have been there for a long time. And if you're worried about the job, I've okayed it with Leo, he wasn't that surprised, apparently no one will be…' he trailed off and looked hopefully.

The first words that came out of Donna's mouth shocked even her…'Marry me' she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide. Josh, once over the shock himself just grinned at her, his eyes twinkling 'Oh, I'm going to dine out on this for years!' he crowed, 'One kiss… one kiss and you propose… I am so da man!' Suddenly office Josh was back and Donna laughed at the silliness of her words. She kept giggling until she realised Josh had stopped and was looking down at something in his hand. Following his gaze her eyes lighted upon a ring sparkling in the darkness. She froze, unable to make a sound, unable to speak. It was the most beautiful ring she had even seen.

'It was my grandmother's' explained Josh, 'It came from Europe with her, my mom gave it to me with the house…she said I should give it to you… I was going to wait, you know perhaps actually ask you out, date a little, make love… but you beat me too it… marry me Donna?' he took her hand and slipped in on her finger.

She smiled at him 'I will if you will' he smiled back 'I will' he breathed as he began kissing her again.

Eventually they made it to his bedroom, not through lack of need, but by a determination from Josh that they're first time would be in a bed, and not on the kitchen floor. They almost didn't make it past the top of the landing as Josh suddenly couldn't decide which room they should go to, he reasoned everywhere would feel a little weird for him, but he wasn't ready yet for his parent's room. Their lips never seemed to part, years of kisses and built up tension finally finding some release. Before they knew it they were standing next to the bed.

'We're really going to do this?' Josh whispered breathlessly

'Won't be much of a marriage if we don't' Donna countered smiling.

Josh grinned back. 'I have to apologise now, if this happens too fast, but Donna you have no idea how long I've dreamed of making love to you…' he trailed off as he saw the sparkle in Donna's eyes.

'The first campaign? 'Cause that is how long it has been for me' Donna couldn't tease him about this.

'Yes…yes, that long…god, why was I so stupid?'

'It wouldn't have been any good, I was…I was so young and really hurt. Lusting after you… Josh get that smug look off your face, you haven't earned it yet…' Josh pulled Donna closer and grinned some more '…I was going to say lusting after you began a distraction from my broken heart…all we would have had is a campaign fling and then…' suddenly the thought of missing out on what they had became too painful. Josh saw the pain flash through Donna's eyes and had to reassure her.

'I wouldn't change any of it, even the shooting, because had it not been for that I would not have really accepted how I felt about you, and realised that living with someone would not be a bad idea. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, sitting in my office that first day, I couldn't say no to you then, although I had no idea how I was going to work with you around. Then the bantering started and I saw how well things ran between us… I didn't want to loose the working relationship, so I never made a move. Perhaps you're right, perhaps this hasn't been right until now…and now…I'm so unbelievably happy…' he kissed her again, moving down to her neck, across and up the other side, all the time his fingers working on the buttons of her dress.

She could feel how hard he was through his pants, and couldn't resist reaching down and stroking him. He gasped and stopped his movements,

'God, Donna do that again and this may be all over…I would really like to take this slow and kiss every inch of your body as I remove your clothes…but I'm not sure…'

Donna grinned at him 'Well you have better strip then' she challenged, breaking away from him and quickly unbuttoning her dress. Seconds later, having removed everything, she hopped into the bed, pulling back the comforter and raising an eyebrow at Josh. 'Come on then…'

Josh stripped as quickly, and probably not as suavely as possible, and dove under the duvet with her. At the first skin to skin contact they both stopped and stared. She was so warm and soft beneath him, he so warm and firm, they both felt the rest of the world fall away, there was nothing but each other and this room.

Josh kissed Donna on and on, as his hands wandered over her body, gently stroking the outside of her breasts, making her shiver. His fingers found her nipples and tugged at them gently, and before she knew it, his tongue had replaced his fingers as he sucked and licked first the left and then her right breast. Donna shuddered at each touch, and unconsciously moved her legs apart to draw Josh on. He took the cue and let his hand drift downwards, slipping between her folds and finding her clit.

'You're so wet already' he growled, looking up at her and finding her eyes dark with need.

'You do that to me…' she whispered at him and it was Josh's turn to shudder at the thought.

'All for me…' he said as he moved lower. He knelt between her legs, took her knees and place one at a time over his shoulder. Bending a little he let pleasuring Donna become his world, tonguing her over and over, inserting one questioning finger and then another and Donna began to grind her hips around him, gasping and moaning. It took no time at all for her to come, shuddering around his head, gasping his name.

Josh couldn't wait any longer, he quickly moved up her body, smiling at the look of contentment on her face.

'Uh…' he started and she opened one eye, smiling up at him. 'Do we need…?'

'No… I'm on the pill'

Josh didn't need to be told twice and quickly he was on top of her, his cock teasing her dripping wet entrance.

'Ready…' he questioned

'God yes, I want you in me Josh'

That was all he needed, he thrust into her in only long stroke and they both moaned at the pleasure. Leaning down he cradled Donna and she raised her legs and locked the behind his back. They were as close as they could be and they made love gazing at each other and kissing gently. Both marvelled at how easily they found a rhythm and pattern that suited them both and before long Josh felt Donna begin to tremble around him. He reached down to rub her clit and within seconds she came hard, calling his name. Josh needed nothing more and came just as hard, stars appearing before his eyes as he felt the warm rush of release.

They collapsed together, breathing hard. After a minute or so Josh looked up at Donna,

'If I hadn't already proposed I would be doing so now…nothing has ever felt like that before… I…it…that was making _love_'.

Donna beamed at him, 'I agree…that was…' she trailed off. 'I think you'll find I proposed first too by the way… of course I knew we'd be this good… that's why I wanted to hold on to you.'

'How could you have possibly know?

'Because of the way we talk to each other…it's been years of foreplay!' she grinned at him again.

'Can we do it again?' grinned Josh back

'You think you're up to it old man?'

'I'm going to have you in every room of this house before the night's out, then it really will be mine… and so will you' Josh countered smugly and gently pulled out of her. They both winced a little at not being connected anymore. 'Come on… I want to take a shower with you'.

At about nine the next morning they were wrapped up together in the comforter Josh had retrieved in the middle of the night, when he decided the wooden floor in the sitting room was just too hard. He hadn't be lying when he had said every room, and they'd made love in a variety of ways that night, in the shower, on the floor, on the sofa and the floor and with Donna balance on a counter in the kitchen. They just couldn't get enough of each other and they had finished up in the study, on the floor, making love slowly and tenderly and then falling asleep in each other arms.

'I supposed we could look at that last paperwork' whispered Donna

'Mmmmmm' mumbled Josh from somewhere below; he was using her breast as a pillow.

'I mean it; we can get it out of the way and then spend a bit of time together before we get our flight'

'We're not going today… I changed our flights…' Josh mumbled again, sleepily

'When and why did you change our flights?'

'Yesterday…Leo told me to…told me to come back on Tuesday with this sorted out….'

'Oh…' Donna lay still for a second. 'We could still get the paperwork out of the way… and then we will have hours and hours clear for…'

'We can just leave it, there's nothing more to do…'

'Yes there is, there is your will.'

'It just needs a witness, I did most of it yesterday'.

'Well I can witness it then' Donna made to get up.

'No… no you can't' Josh said suddenly and grabbed her hand.

'Why?' Donna looked down at him and then it dawned on her 'Josh you haven't… you didn't?'

'What, leave all my worldly goods to the woman I love?…yep' he grinned at her.

'But we hadn't, you didn't know…'

'Doesn't matter I would have given it to you anyway, I am giving some of it to you sooner as well'.

'You…what?'

'You want to go to college, my trust fund money is mine to do with as I please, I checked, so when you want to, hopefully not before we finish, but that's okay if you do, you can go to college, you can have that money now. I want you to be happy and fulfil your potential'.

Donna didn't know what to say, she bent down and kissed him,

'I love you' she whispered

'I know' said Josh smugly, Donna whacked him on the arm, 'Oww, okay okay, I love you too…so much' he suddenly became serious and caught her eye.

'People will say I married you for your money'

'Yeah, but we know better don't we? Whispered Josh as he pulled Donna to him again.


End file.
